


Orders

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hal and Shaq talk after the war is won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

“You proposed to the human female,” Shaq says stiffly the next time they see each other the battle is done.  They have not talked since Hal broke off their relationship a week and a half before the battle when Shaq had mentioned that he would leave Earth once the battle here concluded.  “To become engaged in the foolish human bonding ritual with you.”

It is an inane thing to comment on- much has happened since then more deserving of comment, including the news that the Volm homeworld has been freed.  Yet, this is the thing that Shaq cannot help thinking about.  Hal is going to be permanently bonded to someone else.

Hal’s face turns bright red.  “Yeah… afterwards me and Maggie agreed that wasn’t such a good idea.  We’re still good friends, though.” 

Shaq grunts.  “I do not care about your foolish human rituals.”

“Uh _huh_ ,” Hal says, looking up at him.  “She pointed out that since the last time we were a couple was a while ago and that she wasn’t the last person I was with, I probably didn’t propose for the right reasons.  And doing it in the middle of a big battle like that… it really put a lot of pressure on her to say yes, no matter how she felt.”

“She should have rejected you immediately,” Shaq says, attempting to ensure that he understands the situation.

“I shouldn’t’ve asked in the first place.  I just didn’t want to be alone,” Hal says, shrugging a little and then clearing his throat.  “What about you?  When are you leaving?”

“I am not,” Shaq says.  “My commanding officer remains on Earth, so I must remain on Earth.”

Hal blinks and looks up at him.  “You’re staying because Cochise is staying?”

“I am staying because that is my duty,” Shaq says.  Cochise had dismissed most of the troops under his command, but he allowed Shaq to remain under his command.  “Should Chichauk take an assignment on a different planet, I will follow.”

“So, you’re staying on Earth, permanently?” Hal asks.

“It is likely.  Chichauk has an irrational attachment to this planet and I do not think he would leave it,” Shaq says.  “So I will remain here as well.”

Hal grins up at him.  “Aww, you missed me.”

Shaq feels his face begin to blush blue.  “You are the only creature who could take my desire to fulfil my duties and make it about yourself.”

Hal laughs and loops his arm through Shaq’s, resting his head on his arm.  “You forget that I live with Cochise.  He told us that he dismissed his troops almost immediately.  He’s really only _technically_ part of the military at this point.  They like him now because he stuck by Earth when everyone else gave up, and it paid off.  But really, he just does his own thing.”

“I see that I cannot prevent you from believing that I stayed on Earth because it is where you reside,” Shaq says, looking down at the human beside him.  “However, I will not reside in the same human house as my commanding officer.  It is undignified.”

Hal looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.  “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“It is easiest to engage in sexual intercourse with someone whom you share a house with.  You have resumed physical contact with me again, and so I believe you wish to resume the rest of our relationship as well,” Shaq says quickly.  “I do not believe you would wish to live in the Volm consulate.  It is relatively distant from your family.”

“You softie,” Hal says, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  “I’d love to move in with you.  And have sex with you again.”

“Good,” Shaq says.  He inhales deeply.  “I am glad you and your family survived the final battle with the Espheni.  The theatrics surrounding any of your funerals would have been immensely irritating.”

“I’m glad you’re okay, too,” Hal says softly. 

“I would not have had a funeral,” Shaq says.  “There would be no reason to be irritated by my death.”

“I would have made sure you had a funeral,” Hal says, grinning maliciously.  “Big, fancy funeral with everyone in attendance.  I’d give a big eulogy about everything I love about you.  It’d last hours.  I’d cry.  A _lot_.”

Shaq barely manages to suppress a shudder.  “Such a display would be unseemly.  I am glad that I survived.”

“Me too.”


End file.
